Targeted Twice
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: The only surviving students of Skyline Defenses Institute of 2011 graduated and went their ways. Two years later, SDI reopens after reparations but is faced with another attack. Students of the past and present must work together, but one of the alumni may actually be the mastermind behind this new catastrophe.
1. Release, Repair, Revive, Relive

**M-Cube: ****Sixth fanfic but only my first chapter story.**

**Alice: I guess you're not going to continue your chain of oneshots.**

**M-Cube: Oh no, I'll still write oneshots. Beforehand, I want to give a shout out to pooch pooch for suggesting I write a chapter story and CookieDecor22 for willing with "sync-write" with me and being my Beta reader.**

**Summary - The only surviving students of Skyline Defenses Institute of 2011 graduated and went their ways. Two years later, SDI reopens after reparations but is faced with another attack. Students of the past and present must work together, but one of the alumni may actually be the mastermind behind this new catastrophe.**

**Pairings - (main) ShunxAlice (minor) DanxRuno, JuliexBilly, AcexMira, FabiaxRen...**

**Julie: There is no romance in this summary or title!**

**M-Cube: Don't worry. All the romance will come later, where directly or implied. ****Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**[1] Release, Repair, Revive, Relive**

The debris...

The flames...

The aftermath.

The graduates stood on the graduation stage and looked down at the school they used to attend, all in ruins. One could come by and think it was a former battle site of a recent war, but it wasn't. Laid everywhere were the remains of Skyline Defenses Institute, formerly located along the shores Bayview City, where it was close to the land, sky, and sea.

However, many smart and bright students lost their lives in this disaster and couldn't join the rest of the students on the graduation stage held both high above the school grounds in the sky.

A stunning symbol of victory for that _one_ person who wished and succeeded in destroying the school, people, and the lessons taught out of jealousy, envy, and revenge.

"I declare you all...alumni of Skyline Defenses Institute. We'll miss you."

Even the principal couldn't even give a proper graduation speech. Neither could the three Valedictorians, seven Salutatorians, or the class and sub-class presidents.

No one could.

Once the ceremony was over, SDI closed its gates and never opened again.

Until two years later...

**MxMxM**

"...and that is where all the classes are located. We apologize for anything confusing, but it has been...two years."

The principal sniffed and blew his nose. Thinking about the past two years made him cry, and all the other staff on stage patted him on the back. The students in the audience knew about what happened and grieved in silence for a minute before running off to their specified classes.

Two years came and went, and the entire school still looked the same as it was before being destroyed, with a few newer touches. There were now three administrative buildings.

One: the shorter building in the center where all students gathered for general sessions, meals, etc.

Two: the taller building to the left in which the Weaponry Department managed the weaponry classes.

Three: the other tall building to the right of the center building in which the Sorcery Department manged the sorcery classes.

And four: the final tall building behind the general building that specialized in basic school fundamentals.

All students must take at least one general school subject class there before advancing to the department classes, but most of the students this year were transfer students from other high or middle schools, so transferring student files, report cards, and the like would cancel the need to attend a subject class in SDI. In fact, the other departments were just very different variations of science classes.

All other buildings were dormitories for students to reside in.

A lot of rules and regulations changed as well. For example, students could take more than one defenses class in any department, but they all had to mark one of them as their main course of study. But similar to before preparations, any students may choose to graduate early if they completed all their class requirements before their designated graduating year. Most students chose to go with the flow since they wanted to be with their friends.

The only exception ever applied was two years ago when all the surviving students, whether ready to graduate or not, _had_ to graduate. Strictly mandatory.

Dan, Alice, and Julie sat in a circle discussing which class was going to be their main class.

"Hmm, I want to be in both departments. The firearms, incendiary devices, thermodynamics, and pyrotechnics classes are all on the same floor. Shouldn't be too tedious running across a sky-bridge from one building to another."

"That's a lot of classes, Dan. I think I'll take telepathy as my main class with a mix of others. Julie, what about you?"

"Botany! Then I'll get to be out in the sun! Ah, my darling sunshine."

"Botany fits your bubbly character very well," Alice commented. "but with that amount of energy in you, I think you should take another class as well. What's that class that specializes in studying the earth and soil?"

"Seismology?"

"Dan, that's earthquakes and stuff! I must say, though, thanks for the suggestions, you two. Botany and seismology, it is. Both are in the sorcery department, but is the other class really called 'seismology'? A fancy but tongue-twisting name."

Alice kept a plain expression, and Dan shrugged his shoulders. "You guys don't know? Oh well. I'll ask my future botany teacher then. Anyway, Alice, you _shouldn't_ take telepathy. It doesn't suit you as well as botany suits me."

"Alice, what help is mind-control going to do for you?"

"Well..." Alice hesitated, but Dan and Julie forced her to talk. "There's this girl from our former school who didn't treat me so well, and I kind of want to..."

Dan had no interest in this, but Julie squealed at the thought. "Tell me who she is this instant! I will kill her for you."

"Okay, fine. I'm telling you and only you." Dan looked through the class brochure for subsidiaries of firearm classes, so Alice leaned closer to Julie and whispered, "That bright blond girl-"

"Who liked the guy who liked you but whom you didn't like? She's still on to you? My heavens! She's the one who made our poor Alice never approach boys that we don't know or aren't our friends ever again. At least I know how to counteract all that now."

"So who do you like?"

"Do you remember that long blond guy from our formal school's baseball team? His name was Billy and-"

"He transferred here." Dan interrupted. "He sat next to me during the opening ceremony and-"

"Really? I am so jealous of you! Who do you like?" Julie totally changed the subject, and Dan felt himself turn red as a beet. "Let me guess, she just transferred here with us, too."

"I don't have crush on anyone."

"Then why are you so red?"

Dan pointed to some behind her. "Because having whom I think is Billy staring at you lying this close on top of me is very embarrassing. Now get off!"

"What?!" Julie immediately sat down and looked around. Dan fixed his clothes, and Alice giggled at Julie's response. "He wasn't looking at me. Good. Let's get to class. I don't want my future botany teacher to have a bad impression of me. See you during prep class at you-know-where."

"Yeah...we know where." Dan looked at Alice and asked, "Where is that?"

"I have no idea, either. Let's get to class?"

"The faster, the better."

The first day of reopening the school went smoothly, and students attended their class on time as always. Many parents wanted their children to attended this elite school, even if it was destroyed couple years ago by a known but not-known-to-public person. Now that reparations were finished, Skyline Defenses Institute was overflowing with new students starting from 7th grade and transfer students almost ready to graduate.

Therefore, not only was SDI teaching students many different skills and training students in the use of weapons and sorcery, but it was also preparing a defense army protect the school from the tragedy that happened two years ago.

**MxMxM**

A telescope was focused on a tall building about a kilometer away.

"Target found."

"What's it look like?"

"Good as new like your new ship, sir."

"Good as new...in two years? I don't even know if that's slow or fast."

"The place is overflowing with people. What do we do?"

"Do what we did last time. I am _determined_ to tear that place down." The boy stood up and refilled his glass of water. "The only thing different is that I'm in charge now."

"But sir, won't they get suspicious? If they've seen it once, they'll prepare for it. That's probably why they rebuilt the place so big. They want more students, more soldiers for their defense army."

"And way more casualties. Let's aim our first attack today, okay?"

"Whatever you say, sir. I'll get go-"

"Not yet. Wait until school's over. That's when the overflow of students come in. We're all about casualties, remember? But first, I have another place for you to launch an attack on."

"Yes, sir. That other place is...?"

"The coordinates are on the control panel. Self-explanatory." He curled a lock of his hair and looked down at the building. _Reparations in two years? I'll make all that go to waste in vain. You will pay for what did to me..._

**MxMxM**

"Left."

"Miss."

"Right."

"Same thing."

"Left again."

"Ah!"

A blue-haired girl fell down a dekameter from a tree up top, but a young blond boy below successfully caught her with a trampoline. He helped her up and out while she held her back in pain. "Runo, are you alright? Based on your skill, you shouldn't even be doing this kind of training."

"Hey, I'm just trying something new. Shun asked for a training buddy for some new attack, and it works...only if everyone he attacks are as lousy as me."

A raven-haired boy jumped down the trees and landed by the trampoline. "I'm afraid you're right, Runo. However, missing on my third trial proves that you have some skill. I shouldn't even be training out here at all."

"Why's that?"

"Grandfather told me to go home immediately, ironically for something not that important, but I stayed out here instead and continued training with my bow and arrow..._again_." Shun retracted his feathery bow and put it away. "He's probably mad at me right-" A loud whoosh echoed in the sky as a large glowing ball penetrated the air and hit a row of residential buildings nearby. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but the place is on fire." Runo drew a circle with her lighted finger and zoomed in. "Hey! That's my house! And you guys' houses, too! The entire place is on fire!"

A rhythmic beeping sound echoed from Shun's watch. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd have to hear this, but they're calling us back."

"Looks like our houses aren't the only ones under attack. I hope we don't have to relive that happened two years ago..." Marucho concluded.

"I'll get us there." All three put their lefts hands together in the middle, and Runo drew a large yellow halo above them. "This should teleport us out of here."

**MxMxM**

First day's lessons were over, and even if school was dismissed, many students still hung around for fun or follow-up afterschool classes. Most students were eager to check out the dormitories while others explored the rest of the school site. After all, SDI literally remodeled itself. With the supervision of the staff, the air and water shuttles were allowed to be used to travel up to the sky to see the aerial training grounds or out into the ocean to see the aquatic training grounds. Land training grounds were close to the school.

Alice and Julie met at the front doors, but Dan wanted to stay afterschool for follow-ups.

"We had the loveliest conversation about plants and the world of nature in botany today," Julie cheered. "but I couldn't find wherever the 'seismology' class was. It's probably named something else. How's telepathy, Alice?"

"I already know how to do basic mind control, but that's not I'm happy about. Turns out that the girl I talked to you about this morning still has to take a general subject class. I don't have to see her for another semester!"

"You lucky girl! I really wish Billy was in my classes. You sure you don't want to date anyone?"

"Don't feel so blue. I'm fine the way I am now."

"Well, if you ever find a guy that you like, I'll be there to put you two together! Oh, we learned our first basic spell today: speed-growing plants _naturally_. A contradictory-titled yet very effective spell. What about you?"

"I can try to do a simple mind-reading, but I don't think I'm going to-" All of a sudden, Alice stopped moving and fixed her eyes on something in front of her.

"Alice? Hello, earth to Alice?" Julie waved her hands in front of her, but Alice didn't respond at all. "Mesmerized..."

"Fire...on campus..." Alice turned around and pointed at the tower clock. "Right now..."

A fireball just happened to aim through the clock faces on both sides and landed in the center gardens. Student ran for their lives everyone for safety. Some of the school staff came outside from the shuttles to see the perpetrator.

"Is that who I think he is?" the principal gasped. "Not again with this catastrophe. Quick, send that special SOS with your PDA."

The woman next to him backed up and shook her head. "No. This is only for serious emergencies, remember?"

"And it will be if we keep waiting! I spent two years repairing this place, and it shall not be wasted! Hit it!"

"Y-Yes, sir." She pressed a few buttons on her PDA and waited.

Meanwhile, Alice and Julie were the only students still in the central gardens. It was Alice's first time performing a mind-reading without her teacher's supervision or additional guidance, and she fell down weakly after that fortune-telling moment. "Oh, Alice! Stand up! We're not going to make it out of this with all this fire. Where is Dan when we need him the most?"

More fireballs flew from the sky as the rest of the school fled away in panic. There wasn't much the girls could do. Alice looked around and noticed a pair of doors leveled up in the floor. "Is that a cellar? Go there for safety. All other places are too dangerous to walk to."

"But Alice! I can't leave you behind! Oh, the first day of school is always this terrible."

"Just go. I-"

A spaceship descended closer to the school building, and a young man walked out from the deck. "Ah, the lovely blaze burning this place is better than any firework I've ever seen. What have we here? A fraction of the school staff and two whom I believe are fresh transfer students. Whose idea was it to have everyone graduate at once then? Set that cannon for those three."

Alice felt responsible for predicting this and confronted him. "What? Who are you? Why are you-"

"Enough. Launch it now."

The cannon focused energy in the cylinder and fired. The staff managed to run away, but Alice was still weak from what happened earlier. "Ah—"

**"EF-5 Cyclone!"**

A raven-haired youth appeared from nowhere and deflected the attack with multiple swift, propellor-attached arrows that carried wind power on each of them. With the strong, gravity-defying cyclone of wind preventing the ship from descending and the cannon from firing, he carried Alice away with his left hand wrapped around her snugly to the fountain back to where the wind was a gentle breeze again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks..."

For a moment, Alice was amazed and mesmerized by this raven-haired adolescent saving her from a terrible attack who simply just melted her with his amber eyes and couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

**M-Cube: FIVE separate scenes. That's the most skipping I've ever done before. There's your romance in the end.**

**Alice: Hero to the rescue!**

**Runo: Aren't you happy? Where's Dan?**

**Julie: You know teleportation.**

**Runo: Oh yeah! See you later, suckers! *disappears***

**Alice: "EF-5 Cyclone" is...?**

**M-Cube: Almost forgot! This is romance/sci-fi/action, so there will be attack names. I will use Bakugans' abilities on the Bakugan Wikia site as well as originals and suggestions.**

**Julie: Just don't pull a "Kazami Style..." thing, okay?**

**Alice: I want that!**

**Julie: Fangirl.**

**M-Cube: I'm not going to talk about attacks at the moment. Please review!**


	2. Issues with Alumni

**M-Cube: Second chapter! Let me do the reviews first.**

*Cherry-Tree: Thanks! I don't know who you are, but you should get an account soon! Most schools are either weapon school or magic schools, but I combined them and more together. Being saved by a handsome guy is something worth fangirling for.

*InnocentDiamond: I learned how to do my prologues from you! Oh shoot, I forgot to give you a prologue assistance shoutout. Oh well. Xl I'll tell you all who the Valedictorians and Salutatorians are soon enough. Speaking of overachievers, they're related to my numbers given. Friends forever, right? As for the attacks, I have my keys below this text somewhere.

*S. S. R: I've never done sci-fi before, so your comment really made my day! I don't know you either, but you should get an account soon, too! I prefer modern stuff. Oh, there's more to that than revenge, but failing school is not an issue. Alice will get better day by day.

*RosesOfTruth: Romance _is_ a subplot, but there's more to each individual character than it looks. Be it good or bad...you're onto something already.

*CookieDecor22: You're welcome! You should get started on yours! I made everyone graduate to make things fresh, and it's more interesting when peers of different school/grade levels are together. Attention is always the problem, but elite to basic feels like losing face and reputation. You named basically all the general subjects, and I did receive the PM. I had a mixed-gender team to keep things fresh as well.

*i WnT 2 NoE: There's more to the attackers' identities than what the summary or story says.

**Runo: You should get writing for this!**

**Julie: She has other plans.**

**M-Cube: Not really. I want to finish a list of rules, rankings, class listings, etc. I spent hours on Wikipedia looking through pages of branches of physics. PHYSICS. That's a branch of science of ready, and I'm branching branches.**

**Alice: No pun intended.**

**M-Cube: The weapons were a lot easier than Sorcery because there are very little elements to it. Unless you're Shun, who incorporates wind in everything.**

**Shun: It's in my blood.**

**M-Cube: Of course! It's in your name, as well. Oh wait. That gave me an idea. Anyway, thanks to InnocentDiamond who suggested I label my attacks, I made a key.**

Weaponry attacks =** Bold**

Sorcery attacks =underline

Combination attacks (very rare) =**bold and underlined**

* * *

**[2] Issues with Alumni**

"To the land training grounds, now!"

Runo was out of breath from the evacuation orders, but at least the students listened and went to safety. Marucho checked off ten more classrooms on his checklist, and the only one left was the pyrotechnics theater not too far from here. "Only one room left. Let's go together this time."

"Agreed."

The two broke the theater doors open and saw a couple of students. "Guys, you all have to leave this building right now. The school's being under attack."

"Really? We better get going!"

"I'm right behind you. Come on, guys."

"There's no attack." yelled a goggled brunette. "See? The school's been fine for-"

Ironically, a fireball just _had_ to hit the pyrotechnics theater where everything would burst into flames. Runo jumped at him, and they both rolled to the side of the theater where the flames didn't reach yet. "You should've listened to me."

"Okay, I'm sorry." The brunette came out of the theater safely with Runo. "What happened?"

"We don't know. I haven't been here in a long time, and the first thing that happens is another disaster. What do you say, Runo?"

"I say this is the _only_ reason why we came back. The-" Runo's watch beeped repeatedly. "A message from Shun. He said to gather in the auditorium."

"Auditorium? Where's that?"

The brunette took a deep breath and answered, "I know where that is. Follow me."

"If you say so." Runo replied unconvincedly. Before she left, the brunette grabbed her by her arm. "What now?"

"Thanks for saving me from that fire."

Runo turned back, unamused by what he said. "Sure, whatever."

**MxMxM**

The young man pounded his fist waved his arm across swiftly. "Fine. You win...for now. We're leaving, but will be back." The driver changed courses, and the spaceship ascended into the air again and disappeared.

The principal cried tears of joy as he welcomed the raven-haired boy back. "Shun! We missed you! How are you doing? Are you the only one who came?"

"Thank you, Principal Hamasaki. I would be fine if the school _and_ my hometown weren't destroyed by presumably the same person. Runo and Marucho are evacuating the students in what looks like the back-"

"The back of the school is also attacked?" Principal Hamasaki fainted away, leaving Shun standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Wait, did the principal just call him 'Shun'?" Julie came back from nowhere to assist Alice. "As in _the_ Shun Kazami? Oh my God!"

"What is it, Julie?"

However, Julie was even more shocked by Alice's response. "Are you serious, Alice? You just got rescued by Class of 2011's Valedictorian of Weaponry! How could you _not _know that?"

"For real? Oh-" Alice heated up in embarrassment but walked over to Shun anyway. "Thanks a lot for rescuing me[ Kazami-senp-"

"Senpai? I graduated already. No need to use that honorific with me." Suddenly, he made an okay sign with his hand and flicked Alice's forehead. "However, as an alumni, I would advise you to run for your life the next time you encounter something like this. Also, call me Shun."

"T-Thanks for the advice, Shun." _How embarrassing it was to speak like that in front of one of SDI's most elite students! I need to fix that_.

Principal Hamasaki regained consciousness again. "With other two valedictorians aiding the temporary evacuation, I feel much better now. Miss Nancy, gather all students into the auditorium. I have to make an urgent announcement. Shun, you should come, too."

"Yes, sir." Shun turned around and Alice collapse, later assisted by Julie. "Come on, I'll help you up as well."

"Thank you...again."

**MxMxM**

"School is resumed."

The students were all worried about what might happen to them, but Principal Hamasaki convinced them all that this was nothing to worry about _as long as_ every student continued to attend their classes and receive training. The general session dismissed, and all of the students returned returned to their dormitories, for about a fifth of the school site was damaged.

All but three and three alumni.

On the stage, Alice told Principal Hamasaki about short-fortune telling moment with her trying out a telepathic mind read and apologized. He shook his head in disagreement. "It's not your fault, Alice. You didn't cause this; you only saw it coming. In fact, I must thank you for seeing this in time because the damage would be far greater if it weren't for you. It's _nothing_ to worry about."

"Thank you Principal Hamasaki." Later, Runo and Marucho pulled up chairs next to her. "You two are...?"

"Hi! I'm Runo Misaki, and this is Marucho Marukur-"

"_The _Runo Misaki and _the_ Marucho Marukura?" Julie came back again with her fangirlish attitude. "Class of 2011's Valedictorians of Sorcery and Technology respectively? I've met my three school idols all in one day! Too bad there's no more Technology Department anymore."

Runo and Marucho stared awkwardly at this hyperactive girl, but Alice simply giggled. "Don't mind her. This is Julie Makimoto, and she's the bubbliest girl you'll ever meet and one of my close friends. I'm Alice Gehabich, by the way."

"Hi Alice!" Runo shook the redhead's hands tightly. "So you know her? Then who's the brunette with the goggles talking to Mr. Hida?"

"You mean Dan Kuso? Did he set the chem lab on fire or something?"

"No, just asking. He _was_ in the pyrotechnics theater, though."

"Oh...that's a relief. At least he can't burn whatever he wants in there. Nice to meet you two alumni. I met Shun earlier outside."

"I see." Marucho nodded. "He can be quite a loner and often go on missions by himself. After all, he _did_ have the best grades out of everyone. If I didn't specialize in the Technology Department and competed with him in Weaponry, I'd only be Salutatorian. It is kind of sad to see my favorite department gone."

"Same goes for me if I hadn't specialized in Sorcery. But still, we're best friends, so we're good! Now tell me, how did you find out that there was an attack coming?"

"This is my first year taking telepathy, and tried to perform a mind-read, but I ended up predicting _that_. I don't-"

Principal Hamasaki walked over to the four students and faced the alumni. "I may have called you three back for assistance, but I just realized that without permission from the superintendent, you're not allowed to stay or visit for the entire year, since Shun said your houses have been destroyed. Neither is the superintendent available right now."

"What?!" Although Runo and Marucho were very upset to hear the news, Shun walked over but remained unusually calm. "Shun, this isn't the time to be cool."

"Maybe we should check on how it's going back home first. After all, we left right after that fireball hit. Who knows what's going on there right now?"

Shun had a point, and Marucho and Runo nodded their heads. "You're right. Our parents must be worried sick."

"So...you're...leaving?" the principal asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We just need a few days to get things together back home." Shun replied. "I don't think that man will come back and attack until later, but we really need to get going."

"As you wish. See you again soon."

Runo drew another large halo and teleported them home.

_So much to looking forward to getting to know them_.

**MxMxM**

After only a week of lessons, Alice, Julie, and Dan improved greatly on their powers. Alice finally gained control of telepathy and didn't feel fatigued anymore after performing mind reads. Julie learned a few spells in botany and seismology, such as growing plants and maintaining proper plant growth and calling upon a _minor_ earthquake whenever she wanted. Dan finished his hand gun training in firearms and moved on to long guns. The pyrotechnics theater was still destroyed, so he attended thermodynamics for now.

It was another say of school at Skyline Defenses Institute. Alice was in telekinesis, her second choice. Miss Kuroyoru demonstrated how to mentally lift an object up and keep it suspended in the air.

"The trick to it is _relaxed_ focus. Don't think too much; that'll only cause stress. Just think this: 'I want this object to lift up into the air and keep it there.' That's it. Try it for yourselves."

Alice closed her eyes and thought of the sheets of paper on her desk. _I want these objects to lift up into the air and keep them there._ The rustling sound made her feel relaxed, but then she started to lose focus. _Shun? Why am I thinking of him right now? I need to focus on-_

"What was that?!" yelled a male voice.

Alice opened her eyes and saw her teacher standing in front of her. "Splendid job there keeping the papers in the air, but I didn't say to attack people _yet_. Be careful next time, Alice." Her classmates laughed, and Alice flushed in embarrassment. "Speaking of people, I'd like to introduce to you our temporary student instructor. Please welcome Shun Kazami back to SDI!"

"Shun?!" _So that's why I was thinking of him. He just entered the classroom a few minutes ago._

Shun walked to the front of the class and bowed. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Shun Kazami, Class of 2011's Valedictorian of Weaponry. I know it's ironic for a Weaponry-specialized alumni like me to be in the Sorcery Department, nevertheless telekinesis, but I'll be more of a spectator, since Principal Hamasaki put me here to survey the department I _don't_ specialize in. Neither have I been here for two years, so I look forward to your help for anything I don't know about. That's all."

The entire class, _especially_ the girls, already liked Shun very much. "He's the straight A-plus legend that beat all the other students."

"Shun, I love you already!"

"That concludes today's lesson. You're all dismissed." said Miss Kuroyoru.

_He's so polite and appealing to all the students, yet it's hard to believe he's a loner._ Alice packed her pencils and books away and was about to pick up the flyaway sheets of paper until she realized someone was picking them up for her. "Thanks for picking those papers up for—Shun?"

"Alice? You're in telekinesis?" Seeing the rush of students coming their way to the door, Shun immediately pushed Alice outside the hallways to talk. "I wasn't expecting to see someone as gentle as you in this class."

"Gentle? Well, I'm—it's complicated. This is actually my second choice class. How did you know my name?"

"Runo told me. Now I understand why you didn't move when that cannon aimed for you. Telepathy causes fatigue, especially for beginners. Do you still feel dizzy?"

"For mind reads, not anymore, but this new levitation skill does."

"That's common in telekinesis, too. Your mind is just working too hard. Try this." He took out a circular, tiny metal container of sesame oil ointment and placed it under Alice's nose. "The fragrance should ease your headaches."

Alice immediately felt better again after smelling the sweet scent. "Thank you for the third time. I wish I had something like that. If I had known both classes had side effects, I wouldn't have taken them."

"But they're your favorite, right? Don't give up. Do you have a class next?"

"I have divination a class after this. Why?"

"Because Runo has to instruct optics and Marucho's somewhere with the staff. I have no one else to talk to."

"I see." Alice and Shun walked outside to the gardens behind the general building. "But they said you were quite the loner, though."

"Not always. I prefer to stay with my closest friends."

Alice nodded her head. "If you're Valedictorian of Weaponry, then why are you in the Sorcery Department?"

Shun chuckled at the irony. "First of all, I actually have to teach blade and archery classes in the Weaponry Department, and the bladed weapon classes have subsidiaries. Principal Hamasaki put me here for spectating and surveying only. Same for Runo, but the departments are vice versa."

"Why are you teaching here in the first place?"

"That's the only way we can stay in school as alumni according to the superintendent. Our houses were destroyed really badly, but luckily, everyone safely got evacuated. Injuries, yes, but nothing more. I heard the Technology Department got replaced with something else." Shun held his hand over his eyes to block the sun and saw a pigtailed girl running his way. "There's Runo right there."

"Shun! I hate this!" She stopped in front of the two and panted. "Teaching optics is fine, but spectating weaponry classes isn't my style!"

"And what kind of weaponry classes did you go to?"

"Blunt melee. Where else could I go?"

"Firearms." Alice suggested. "Dan's in that class."

"Dan? Who's that?"

"Just a guy I saved from the pyrotechnics theater fire last week, no big deal." Shun rolled his eyes, and Alice giggled. "I don't care what you think, but this is no way to treat alumni! Have you seen Marucho? I heard he's literally drawing digital blueprints! At least he knows what he's doing. Me spectating weaponry classes is like Shun spectating sorcery classes."

"At least I like telepathy."

"Isn't that what Alice's is taking?" Runo looked back and forth between the two and held her finger up. "Okay...I see what you did there. You know what I'm going to do? Spectate the firearms. Thanks for-"

"Suspicious person in silver armor and a shock saber coming." Alice interrupted. Shun and Runo turned around to see the same spaceship in the air, and a person jumped out and onto the paved ground. Alice collapsed again and asked, "What happened?"

"You just predicted another attack. Stay here." Runo took Alice to a safer area behind the flower boxes and met up with Shun. "This is the second time she's done this."

"You said it." Shun took out his bow and propped it open. "You get the students out of here safely."

"Got it."

The armored man landed and pointed his light saver at Shun. "What do we have here? The same person who blocked my cannon from firing last time. Get ready to be defeated."

"I don't have to listen to a lowly opponent who doesn't even show his face like you. Either way, I know you're the same person whom we all saw last week. There's no denying it."

"And what make you think that?"

"Your voices are the same." Shun and the armored man were about the same height and weight, but the opponent had more armor on. _I don't know what metal that armor's made of, and I have different arrows for penetrating different materials. If I fire the wrong type of arrow, then it'll bounce off, ricochet, and possibly hit Alice. And there is no way you make armor with silver._ "You know what? I'm not going to fight you."

"What's the matter? Scared to fight me because I have a shock saber but you only have puny arrows? Admit defeat then. Isn't that what this school did two years ago?" The armored man lifted his shock saber up and charged for Shun, who kept dodging in order to gain enough distance to aim and shoot. " By the way, bows and arrows are for cowards. A real fighter fights close combat.** Arcadia Sword!**"

He brandished his sword, and yellow blades of energy showered from the sky. He drew out a few four pinwheel arrows and aimed. **"EF-4 Spinwheel!"**

Shun's four arrows flew pinwheel-style and blocked the first, but the armored man flew and landed behind Shun. "Behind you, sucker. Watch-"

"Fiber Optics!" Runo came back and aimed multiple thin strands of light that bounced everywhere on the silver armor, blinding the invader. "Shun, protect your eyes."

"Heard you."

At last, that armored man fell back and bumped into multiple trees. "Two again one; how unfair. I'll see you next time." He flew up back onto the spaceship and left.

Shun ran over to the flower boxes to check on Alice. "Are you dizzy again? Here's my sesame oil ointment."

"Thank you." Alice smelled it and felt better again. "I'm sorry about my spontaneous fortune-tellings."

"You don't have to apologize. Again, if it weren't for you, we'd be to-"

"Shun..." Runo knelt down by the trees and stared at something. "You've got to see this."

"What did you find?"

Runo held up a circular badge decorated with laurel leaves around the edge and words etched on it. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

"It's a graduation pin. You know what else?" He rubbed the dirt off and restored the badge's original platinum color. "Only one class ever graduated with this color, and that class was the entity of the school two years ago. Which means..."

"The guy causing this went to school and graduated with us here."

* * *

**#Attacks:**

**Arcadia Sword (enemy): **[Lumagrowl's ability] wields sword up and down and creates blades of energy.

**EF-4 Spinwheel (Shun): **shoost four arrows into the air which spin (counter)clockwise like a pinwheel, carrying fast wind energy, and attacks the center

**EF-5 Cyclone (Shun/C1): **shoots an arrow causing super fast and strong spiral wind energy at the enemy ("EF" = "Enhanced Fujita" = a type of scale used to measure wind speed)

Fiber Optics (Runo): [study of optical fibers] generates thin strands of light capable of blinding the opponent

**#Classes:**

**Firearms (C1):** guns in general; has subsidiaries

**Incendiary devices (C1):** weapoons that light on fire

Thermodynamics (C1): study of heat and the processes that cause/don't cause it

Pyrotechnics (C1): use for fire, explosives, etc. for entertainment, i.e. fireworks

Botany (C1): study of plants and how to control/manipulate them

Seismology (C1): study of the earth and reaction/relation to seismic waves

Telepathy (C1): mind communicatio, fortune telling, and the like

Telekinesis: levitation of objects using the mind

Divination: communication to the gods somehow

Optics: study of light

**Blade:** swords, knives, etc.

**Archery:** bows, crossbows, etc.

**Blunt melee:** clubs, maces, anything that bludgeons, etc.

XOXOXO

**M-Cube: There's your dictionary definitions.**

**Shun: Finally, some consistency. Can I not use a bow and arrow?**

**Runo: Use a katana then!**

**Julie: And then you're Shun Kazanari!**

**Alice: *sweatdropping at the Symphogear reference***

**M-Cube: A "shock saber" is a combination of "light saber" from Star Wars and "shock baton" from New Vestroia. Next update will take a while, now that school's back. L****eave a review!**


	3. Recruit and Transfer

**M-Cube: Before I say anything, I want to respond to a recent PM I received saying "Since you based this on Nanoha and Symphogear, can you give people weapons with names and multi-lingual attacks?". The answer is YES, people will have weapons with names, but NO, the attacks will all be in English.**

*asohkazami2001: I'm glad you loved it!

*Cherry-Tree: If you say so. Talking to experienced graduates is always a little awkwark with the grade difference, but no big deal. I'll more interresting attacks coming up.

*S. S. R: That's great! Marucho may be busy, but he'll show up soon. Sure, but how often do people use divination in their daily lives? I prefer telepathy because of that. I like what you say about what to believe. I wanted Shun to use a katana, but before that, he still has bow, but I have another minor weapon coming up. See if you like it. And it's NOT a shuriken.

*CookieDecor22: I saw it already, and it's great! How do you like my switching of character roles? I know, it is ironic yet funny. Wait, what's 'old school'? Flicking foreheads is cute? In a way, I guess. Alice was zoning out for a moment, that's why. I don't anything about thermodynamics, either! Flaws are guaranteed, but so is progress! The class thing isn't random, that's all. Alice has a few attacks coming up, get ready. Digital blueprints are just references to architecture and building.

*RosesOfTruth: Alice will have a lot of problems with her abilities actually. Just because Shun and Runo were Valedictorians of a specific deparment doesn't mean they don't know abilities from the other. I did that for a purpose that I won't say yet. I'm expanding my source to more than just Bakugan abilities. Although our protagonist won't have much problems, there is the issue with the graduate to attacked Shun, Runo, and Alice, but that story won't reveal until long later.

*InnocentDiamond: Dan is really cocky, and after this chapter, you might hate me even more. Shun, Runo, and Marucho are the 3 Valedictorian alumni among many others, but Dan doesn't care. Fanclubs won't play a huge problem, so don't worry. It's been two years, so "touring" is necessary. I find something on Wikipedia that related to the study of sounds. If not, you can PM me it.

**Runo: Not much progress here, haven't we?**

**Shun: I'm still stuck with a bow and arrows.**

**Dan: But I get g-**

**M-Cube: *gags him* That, we can talk about later. Second semester of school is back, and I'll try to work on this when I use the computers during yearbook.**

**Dan: What do you do in yearbook?**

**M-Cube: Picture and word editing for the yearbook, of course! Not all that interesting. This chapter's a little longer. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**[3] Recruit and Transfer**

"The same person again?!"

Principal Hamasaki was surprised to hear what Shun, Runo, and Alice had to report. However, the teens didn't report the entire story. Runo wanted to speak about the graduation badge, but Shun gave her a glare and shook his head.

"What are we going to do? The only reason why we're winning is because you alumni are here, but you can't stay here for long, and neither are the other students experienced. Why did I make everyone graduate all at once?"

That question made the two alumni worry, but Alice had a suggestion. "How about you start a special unit specifically for fighting off these people? We can't just sit around and let Shun and Runo save everyone." After that, she muttered, "I want to do something, too..."

"Yes, I'll start a special forces unit, including the alumni and—speaking of alumni, let's see how Marucho's doing." Principal Hamasaki pressed a few buttons, and the huge screen across the principal's desk behind the three teens lit up. "Marucho! How's the progress?"

"Most of the blueprints are done, sir. Oh, hello Shun, Runo, and Alice. Expansion and renovation of the school is only starting, but I fear these attacks will delay us. It is a bad time to work on this, but this is what replaced the Technology Department. Otherwise, I have nothing else to do."

"Technology has always been your best subject. Listen, there was another recent attack, and Alice suggested forming a unit of students specialize to resist them. Your opinion?"

"That's a great idea, but I'm worried about the skill of the students, and I can't leave my post here. Shun, you decide."

"Then it's settled then. It'll be me, Runo, Marucho, the staff, Alice, and other people suitable."

"Oh wait!" Runo raised her hand in suggestion. "Can you add Dan to this?"

"I will leave this up you students and alumni to fix this. Give me a response by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir!"

The three of them left the principal's office, and Runo immediately slapped Shun in the head, not at all to his surprise. "Why didn't you let me tell him about the badge? Maybe he could look up graduation records and find something."

"Are you serious? Graduated two years ago weren't just the 1,000 something natural c/o 2011 students. There were also about 1,000 something 11th, 10th, and 9th graders. You're lucky they didn't have 7th and 8th graders back then."

"Okay, stop!" Alice put her hands in front of Runo and Shun's faces. "I don't know about two years ago, but recruiting is more important. I have a couple friends who were among the best in our former school. Maybe they'll understand and join." She looked at a hallway clock. "Right now, I have another class to attend. See you later."

With Alice not present, Shun and Runo finally had the time to talk for real. "So why do you want Dan in this again? I'm pretty sure I saw him only once, and he didn't look so well."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is it because he was _extremely _nice to you?"

Runo puffed up her cheeks and spoke slowly. "He actually thanked me when I saved him last week..."

"No wonder."

"Hey! What about you and Alice? I can tell you see something in her other than-"

"Her fortune-telling ability? Yes, I actually do. Honestly, she should take more than just telekinesis." Shun gently pounded his fist on Runo's head, also not much to her surprise. "Come on. Back to being student instructors."

**MxMxM**

"Shh! This is supposed to be confidential, Julie."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Although Principal Hamasaki didn't say this was confidential, Alice knew better and preferred to keep it quiet for now.

"Alice, you said the alumni and staff are in this with you, right? Does that include Runo?"

"Yeah. Only Marucho will be too busy with school renovation to be active, but-"

"I don't care!" Julie interrupted. "Listen, I'm having a good time in botany class right now. I can't afford to leave class. Can't I join another time?"

"Um...I guess. I'll tell that to the principal then."

"Great!" Julie hugged Alice tightly and let go. "I need to go to seismology now. See you later."

"Julie! How could-" Dan was pissed, but Alice just shook her head.

"Forget it, Dan. She really likes that class. I need to go to divination now."

"And I need to go to thermodynamics. Tell me, what's your opinion of Runo?"

"Excuse me? I've only talked to her a couple of times, but not enough to understand any part of her yet."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for you and Shun. See ya."

_I wished I never brought this topic up to either one of them_, Alice lamented.

**MxMxM**

The next morning, Alice brought Dan to the principal's office and told Principal Hamsaki that they'd be joining. He was thrilled to hear that they formed a team of five—_four_, since Marucho wasn't here. Principal Hamasaki began filling out paperwork for these two students to be excused from their classes often.

"Our first step is to help Marucho and rebuild the aquatic training grounds, especially the underwater portion. There'ss only one shuttle path available, and it only goes as far as the cliff shores. Marucho needs help setting up more shuttles and new paths. I'm sending all four of you now."

"What about future attacks?" Shun questioned.

"I set up a barrier that will protect the school for a short amount of time, but by then you'll all be back. Get going."

The four of them took the only shuttle to the aquatic training grounds just before first class started. The shuttle was small, crowded, and very slow. It took ten minutes just to travel a little bit over a kilometer, and they were all so happy to see Marucho greeting them at the terminal. "Marucho!"

"Took you long enough, but at least you're here. That's why I need your help renovating the school. Come on."

Marucho led the four teens inside to the overwater control center. "Expansions overwater already started. We're just making sure the safety pads float at most 75 centimeters below sea level and the lane dividers are taut."

"So what are we here for?" asked Dan.

"Runo, Dan, I need your help with the underwater fields. Shun and Alice, you two stay above water to make sure everything's alright. Our work here attracted some people. I'm warning you."

"Don't worry. We have a great view out here." After hearing Shun's assuring reply, Marucho took out some diving suits and took an elevator underwater with Dan and Runo. "I actually would prefer to teach classes instead, but taking a break is fine. I haven't been here in a long time."

Alice followed Shun out to the platforms. "Of course you haven't. It's been two years, right?"

"More than that. I only visited this place once when I was an 8th grader attending orientation and never came near here again. How did you enter SDI?"

"My grandfather immediately transferred me to Skyline Defenses Institute the moment he heard it was reopening. Due to too many students applying, I actually got removed from the list, but my grandfather didn't let go and fought for my and others' places in SDI. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here."

"You're lucky. Back in my day—that makes me sound old, but whatever—SDI only had 9th to 12th graders. Now there are 7th and 8th, too." Shun stood still and watched Alice walk slowly down to the end of the platform. "You're carefree, but I can tell you're nervous."

"Am I not? I mean, of _course_ I'm nervous because I don't know if those attackers will come back but I choose to believe that as long as we all work together, it'll all be fine."

_Alice is certainly more mature and different than other students I've met. Some of them just don't deserve to be here at all with that horrible attitude._ Shun sighed, knowing he was just a graduate and couldn't do much to change the students other than through his student instructor class. "Hey. Some of the dividers aren't hooked up. I thought Marucho had it all covered up here."

"We should install them just in case." Alice and Shun attached all unattached lane dividers and tightened the pulleys. "Shun, have you ever taken classes in the Sorcery Department?"

"A lot actually, despite being Valedictorian of Weaponry. Why?"

"I find it odd that valedictorians of three different departments can be friends. Even I have a hard time trying to keep up with Dan and Julie."

"They went to your former high shool?"

Alice nodded. "And middle plus elementary. Even with these close friends, I feel lonely at times."

"Kind of like me."

"Not way! You're smart, popular, and at the top of the charts...back in your day, as you say. I just transferred here, not knowing a single thing, and as a 12th grader, I feel like it's too late to do anything." She stood up and faced Shun confidently. "That's why I'm devoting myself to something that I truly care for and doing good for all. That's why I desperately want to do something useful. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to protect this school, even if I haven't been her for a month. That's why..."

"Hmm?"

"...I'm asking you if you could help me. You were the best of the best, right?"

Shun chuckled and flicked her forehead again. "After hearing you say you're a 12th grader, I realized that I'm actually the same age as you. I'll definitely help you, alright, seeing that you're different that the other students. Focusing on more than just the education. You know, this is becoming quite a habit for me, and I'm afraid I'm stuck here until my hometown is safe to return...which won't be anytime soon." He then mumbled, "Lucky for you."

"I'm only asking for a mentor for advice and such; nothing—underwater attack from the outer bay ascending."

"Again?" Shun took out and propped opened his bow and watched a submarine rise to the water surface. "I thought there were safety pads installed beneath. How could that submarine enter here without hitting all this stuff? Alice, you might want to stay back."

"I'm fine. Telepathy doesn't give me headaches anymore." _But telekinesis does, and I don't want to use that._

The submarine door opened, and jumping out and onto the end the of the platform was a aqua-haired woman in a long, navy coat. "And I thought the only person from the school here was that blond nerd. Time to make this training ground mine. The name's Mylene, just in case you're interested. Aren't you a valedictorian of something?"

"Yes, I'm the Valedictorian of Weaponry, but no, I have no interest in your name whatsoever." Suddenly, Shun threw a purple, circular object at Alice. "Take it."

"What is it?"

"A smart-watch that Marucho designed and had patented. You can use that to communicate with me, Runo, and Marucho anytime you want. That's also how I received Principal Hamasaki's SOS signal. I don't have time to explain, so just press the buttons and see if you can contact those guys." Shun stood in front of Alice with his bow ready to aim. "You're not welcome here."

Meanwhile, Alice pressed the menu button and then searched for other watch signals. She could only hide behind Shun from Mylene's field of vision. "Come on. How does this this work?"

After a couple beeps and buzzes, a holographic screen popped up. "Who is this?"

"Marucho!" Alice cheered. "Shun gave me this watch to contact you guys. We have an intruder named Mylene who plans on destroying this place."

"Thanks for telling us, Alice. We'll be up soon."

"As if I'd listen." Mylene scoffed in response to Shun's unwelcoming welcome. She took out the bazooka slung over her shoulder and aimed it at Shun and Alice. **"Hydro Artillery!"**

**"EF-3 Pathbreaker!"** Although Shun may have saved Alice from the high-pressured stream of water, he could only redirect it to somewhere else, thus creating a huge hole in the control center where it hit. "Thank goodness the machinery is water-proof."

"Water-proof, you say? Let's see if it's _tampered_-water-proof." Mylene inserted a small plastic bag of a red liquid into the cylinder and re-aimed. **"Poison Rip!"**

"Telekinetic Filter and Telekinetic Suspension!" By filtering the added material and keeping them suspended in the air, only pure water hit the control center. The only problems were that Alice was new to telekinesis, and using two abilities at the same time made her twice as fatigued. "My head..."

"Stupid brat. **Bubble Rush!"**Mylene tossed a blue bomb far behind her as a red light flashed. There were only seconds left before it landed into the water. "That should be a good enough explosion for you. I'm deter-"

**"Shadow Sew!"** From his sleeve, Shun took out a tiny kunai and aimed it at the explosive's shadow in the water, gravity-defyingly stopping it in motion right above Mylene. "Quick question. The red light blinking faster means that it's going to explode, right?"

"What?!" She looked up and realized the timer was up, and the explosive burst water on top of her. "I'll get you back for this."

"Technically, I already got _you_ back for making Alice use too much for her energy away. **EF-"**

"Not so fast. Gorgon Viper!" Another woman appeared from the submarine and summoned towers of water up to be aimed at Shun and Alice like water snakes. Shun dodged every incoming snake and carried away to near the control central. "Speedy escape. What's the rush?"

"Lena! I told you to stay in the submarine!" Mylene yelled. Lena paid no attention to the yelling. "At least you're here. Two against one was difficult to maintain."

"And that's why I'm here. Remember when we destroyed the aquatic training grounds two years ago with the others like it was the water park, Mylene?"

Shun growled in response to Lena's words, but Alice gripped his hand. "Don't. She's only provoking you."

"But I can't just let her say that without teaching her lesson."

"I know how you feel, and she has no right to bad-mouth this place, but-"

"What's the matter? Lovers' quarrel?" Lena laughed, leaving Shun and Alice in a state of anger and embarrassment. "Draining Rain!" Dark clouds appeared above them as energy-draining raining drizzled. "Isn't spending time together in the rain roman-"

"Prism Dispersion!" From the control center, two bright streams of light both aimed at the dark cloud and tore it apart. Runo and Dan arrived on the platform while Marucho stayed inside the destroyed control center. "You two alright? Leave it to us."

"Let me try my new guns." Dan took out two silver, ruby-handled handguns—a revolver and a semi-auto pistol—and replaced the cylinder and magazine of them respectively. "Okay, Ecarlate and Incarnat. Let's see how well you two fire. **Billion Bismuth Blaster!"** Both handguns shot bismuth bullets at super-fast speeds in Mylene and Lena's direction. "Get the hell out of here!"

"You didn't tell me about them. Mylene, we can't stay here for longer." Lena whispered as she protected her and Mylene with Gorgon Viper.

"I had no idea they were on site. Five against two; we can't do anything." Mylene used Hydro Artillery again to ensure a safe return to the submarine. "We're leaving."

"Aw man. I almost had them there." Dan yelled. "Shun, can I get a smart-watch, too?"

"I only had one extra on me! Ask Marucho to make you one."

"But I can't right now because I'm not at my house where the labs are." Marucho commented.

"Stay close to Runo for the time being then?" Alice suggested.

Shun tried to hold his laughter in while Dan and Runo both flushed scarlet. Marucho was completely clueless. "Okay, people. The control center is broken, and most of this place is ruined. I suggest we—Alice!"

Suddenly, Alice collapsed onto the ground, only to be caught in time by Shun. "She used two telekinetic abilities at the same time. Why don't we all take a break inside? Come on." Marucho led the way down to the elevator, followed by Dan and Runo, who wouldn't look at each other, and Shun, who carried a passed-out Alice on his shoulder.

**MxMxM**

"That's it. They know we have five people and might bring reinforcements next time." Marucho explained to Principal Hamasaki on the large chat screen. "We're doing our best to fix everything. It'll be fine."

"Thank goodness I sent you Shun and the others. It's getting dark, and I give you all permission to stay there overnight tonight and maybe even the next couple of days. I'll deal with everything else here." Principal Hamasaki logged off, and Marucho went back to work.

Alice heard the entire conversation from the resting quarter next door, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't even process the words. Shun came over and knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

He came in with the sesame ointment with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "Dan made some hot chocolate with marshmallows for us. Here's your cup."

"Thanks."

"Sesame ointment?"

"Yes, please."

Instantaneously, Alice felt a lot better with the sweet scent. "I have a feeling this is going to be a habit as well."

"At least until I fully master telekinesis, then I won't need it. It smells really nice, though." She drank her hot chocolate, but Shun didn't take a sip. "What's wrong?"

"What classes are Dan taking?"

"Dan? He's taking some firearms classes and thermodynamics. By the way, thanks for the drink. It was getting chilly in here."

"We are underwater. Marucho's afraid water will leak and ruin the heating, but he's fixing that soon. After the control center wall, that is." Shun pulled the blanket sitting on the table and wrapped it around Alice. "Warm enough?"

"Thanks. Why do you ask about Dan?"

Shun was going to drink his hot chocolate but lifted the cup away. "That explains why he has that special set of weapons."

"You mean the revolver and SA pistol?"

"Exactly. The school never issued that to us back then."

"That's odd." Alice rested her chin on her left fist. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No! I find it odd that Dan just transferred here and is already using high-class weapons. He must've made a lot of progress in his handguns classes."

"Well, since pyrotechnics has been postponed due to the theater accident, he does have more time to focus on other classes now."

He nodded his head in response. "I see. You didn't tell Dan about the alumni badge, did you?"

"Not yet."

"Good. There's something else about it that annoys me." Shun glanced at his watch. "Do you mind if I stay here until Runo and the staff are finished making dinner? All the repair work and cooking are covered, so I'm unoccupied."

"Not at all. I-"

"Attention everyone! Dinner is ready!" yelled Runo's voice on the intercom, followed by a hang-up click.

"So much for that request. Come on, Alice. I'll help you."

"Thanks." Alice finished the rest of her hot chocolate and followed Shun out into the hall.

* * *

**#Attacks:**

**Hydro Artillery (Mylene): **[Balista's ability] launches a strong stream of water (bazooka mandatory)

**EF-3 Pathbreaker (Shun): **shoots a spiral-spinning arrow that redirects any attack

**Poison Rip (Mylene): **[Phosphos's ability] same as Hydro Artillery, but the water is mixed with some chemical

Telekinetic Filter (Alice): separates the solute from the solvent, especially for a large amount of solution

Telekinetic Suspension (Alice): suspends (a) huge (amount of) items in the air for the time being

**Bubble Rush (Mylene/universal):** [Balista's ability] a water bomb/explosive; most effective if exploded in water

**Shadow Sew (Shun):** [Tsubasa's "Kage Nui" from _Symphogear_] throws a kunai/shuriken at any shadow anywhere to lock position of the thing/person

Gorgon Viper (Lena): [Phosphos' ability] water turns into multiple large snake figures and attacks

Draining Rain (Lena): [Ranamon's attack from _Digimon_] creates a cloud that emits energy-draining rain

Prism Dispersion (Runo): creates streams of light that dispels things

**Billion Bismuth Blaster (Dan):** shoots billions of bismuth-made of bullets at the enemy

**#Classes:**

_n/a_

**#Weapons:**

**Ecarlate and Incarnat:** (French: "scarlet" and "crimson") Dan's pair of handguns, a revolver and semi-auto pistol respectively. Based on Teana Lanster's Cross Mirage from Nanoha.

XOXOXO

**M-Cube: There's your load of new attacks and Dan's weapons.**

**Dan: Ha! I get TWO guns!**

******Shun: Really, Dan?**

**********Runo**: I wouldn't celebrate if I were you.

**Dan: Wait, Runo knows how to cook?**

**Runo: I know how to cook?**

**M-Cube: Just because you used to be a waitress doesn't mean you can't cook.**** Other people might get weapons, but I doubt anyone will be OCD enough to stick with attacks of just one department. Technology Department is a long story. Julie ****will come back later on, maybe with Billy. Right now, the aquatic training grounds are important.**

**Dan: Please review so that she'll fix them!**

**Shun/Runo: You don't even know the whole story.**


End file.
